dating da devil
by sassnsweet
Summary: Emma has a secret that could ruin her friendhip with MANNY
1. Chapter 1 cheers to love

Peter: u had a great time 

Emma was flipping through her combiminations.

Emma: so what

Peter: I gotta do this commentary

Emma: I'm not for one of ur flics

Peter:all u gotta do is say im a good person and u 4give me

Emma: what do I get

Peter: a date wit me

Emma:I better off seeing u in detention

Peter: look just get manny on my tape forgiving me

Peter made puppy dog eyes.

Emma: okay but becuz I cant stand u talking to me

Scene switches to manny and emma

Manny was kicking a soda can on her way to emma's house.

Emma: Look, I kno u hate him but I gotta get him to like bug off

Manny: Okay but only cuz I live in ur house

Emma: anyway, I gotta do some dumb science project wit Jt

Manny: ooooh

Emma:Look I don't hav a crush on him

Manny: u did 5 minutes ago

Emma:I get over people quick

Manny: not Sean

Emma froze. How could manny bring that up! Sean and her went deep, at least in her heart.

Manny: Kidding

Emma exhaled fresh air.

Emma: How big is da ring

Manny:u mean this (points to her diamond)

Emma: Okay, you don't gotta brag about u and craig

Manny: u asked( manny marvels her ring)

Emma unlocked the door and placed peter's video camera on the window above the headboard. Too bad, she didn't know it was in record.

Manny: Let's head off to the dot grill, I heard jt was gonna be there

Emma couldn't help but like Jt. He was adorable wit the way, he had his eyes when he thought hard. Emma wanted to look unexpected and decided to put on a bikini on her bed facing the headboard…

Scene switches to manny,emma,jt,craig

Manny: cheers to our marriage (takes another sip of wine)

Emma: cheers

They were celebrating the engagement of craig and manny.

Manny: ugh! That was our last cooler. I'm gonna go walk to get some

Emma: okaaaaaaaaaaay

Emma could hardly think straight and was kissing Jt. Craig was standing around looking innocent. He was bored and completely drunk. Jt and Emma wee getting deeper than a kiss and craig kept watching. He wanted to wait for Manny but Emma was half naked and he was really horny. Jt was on top of emma. Craig was kissing emma and went down to her breasts…


	2. Chapter 2 dating da devil

Emma was standing by her locker waiting for peter to come around. Peter was walking around and was flattered by Emma's impatience.

Peter: where is it

Emma: Here

Emma rolled her eyes. Peter smiled grabbing his video camera.

Emma: I hope ur satisfied

Emma walked away.

Peter rewinded the tape. There was Manny forgiving him but it didn't stop there. Emma was switching into a bikini. Hey she practically gave him another flick. He had to delete it but It didn't stop there. SHE was kissing Craig and JT. An manny came back and they were all drunk. Peter couldn't help but wanna black mail emma.

Scene switche to emma,peter at a meeting

Peter: SO who's a better kisser jt or craig

Emma: What r u talkin bout

Peter: this

Peter showed the tape and emma stood in shock.

Emma: You wouldn't

Peter: go out wit me and everything will be deleted

Emma: I just became Jt's girlfriend

Peter: better start thining of ways to break up.

Now she knew how Manny felt, helpless but manny would be angry if she saw the tape.

Emma: fine but 1 feet rule

Peter: uh um (points at tape)

Emma: fine

Peter walked with his arms around emma

Scene switches to emma,Jt

Emma: its over

Jt: why

Emma: there's someone else

Jt: they were rite about you

Emma looked angry, what was that supposed to mean.

Jt: I cant believe Jay was rite

JT walked away in anger. She felt heartbroken. There goes her crush. Why did she have to take all those drinks. If she kept her mind clear or hadn't forgave peter, she wouldn't be in this mess.

Peter: there she goes

Emma: ugh! I hate you

Peter: eh hem

Emma: I luv u

Peter: prove it

Emma: peter!

Manny came by.

Manny: Emma! Peter?

Peter: Were an item now

Manny: What!

Emma: Let me…

Peter: Aren't we emma(he tapped the tape)

Emma: he's the lover of my life

Manny left rolling her eyes.

Emma: y r doing this to me

Peter: ecuz it's the only way

Emma: only way to go out wit me

Peter: No to be wit u

Emma: same thing

Peter: not in my world

Emma: great!

Peter: see you at the dot grill

Emma: Bye

Peter: where do you think you r going

Emma: to class

Peter: not without a goodbye kiss(points to cheek)

Emma rolled her eyes and gave him aquick kiss on the cheek but she missed and landed on Peter's lips. Peter already had his arms around her and pulled her waist closer to his. Emma was enjoying it but how would manny take it.

Emma: goodbye peter!

Peter: u liked it

Emma: I so did not

Peter: then do it again and say you hated it

Emma: no way

Peter: like I said who's better kisser

Emma bent over and kissed Peter. She was in heaven and she had her arms around his neck. Then they kissed for 2 minutes and it was over. Emma backed away and kissed him again but then she nodded her head. Manny!

Emma: I so hated it

Peter: whatever

Emma walked away and peter grabbed her ass.

Peter: nice

Emma rolled her eyes. This was gonna be a long year


	3. Chapter 3 butt naked

Peter popped a breath mint and was waiting at the movie theather forever. Where was she? Emma was around the corner and walked up to him.

Emma: wut r we seing

Peter: the quest

Emma: I don't like fantasy movies that much

Peter: either we watch this movie or I'll take u to the ravine

Emma: ravine

No one would see her there at this time of day.

Peter was talking about all the plants. Peter was perfect for her. He was concerned about things like her and was good loooking but if only Manny weren't in the way.

Emma: lets not talk about bugs

Peter: wut do you wanna talk about

Emma: Our relationship

Peter: can't breakup

Emma: I luv u

Peter: I knew u would come around

Emma: manny's my friend

Peter: so

Emma: u hurt her

Peter: I can change

Emma once again kissed Peter but this time it was from the heart. Her tongue went beyond his teeth. They fell to the ground and Emma's shirt was ripped offf and peter started givng pleasure to the breasts. Emma moaned and peter became more aggressive. There was souund of rustling feet

Manny: Emma

Emma: ehmahgod!

Emma was half naked with peter's face deep in her breasts.


	4. chapter 4 clear the dairy air lol

Emma: Manny!

Manny: Ur supposed 2 be my friend

Emma: I'm drunk woooo

Manny: Save it

Emma puts on her clothes on.

Manny walks away.

Peter massages Emma's shoulders.

Peter: it's okay

Emma: She's my best friend

Peter: I'm ur boyfriend

Emma: u flashed her

Peter: speaking of flash

Emma: ur a bastard

Peter: let's call it even. All u hav 2 do is flash for me. who's bigger manny or urs

Emma: I can't believed I liked u

Peter: walk away and manny would be even angrier

Emma stopped.

Emma: coming

Peter: like I said

Emma raised her shirt…

At emma's house

Emma: I'm sorr-

Manny is packing her bags.

Emma: where r u going

Manny: Craig's, Joey said it was about time, ilive with my husband.

Manny picks up her last bag and walks away.

At school

Hazel: I need a date!

Paige: How bout Toby

Hazel: I rather be with Jt

Jt walks by.

Paige: it's funny how that works

Hazel: JT

Jt: huh?

Hazel: wanna go wit me to me sister's wedding

Jt: I don't know. Will u ditch me da next day

Hazel: huh

Paige: it means no, honey

Hazel: ugh

Hazel sighed.

At the halls

Emma runs up to Jt.

Emma: Jt

Jt: What

Emma: I'm sorry about what happened but I was wondering if u would

Peter: walk away

Emma: peter

Jt: I don't like talking to dum blondes anyway

Jt walks away.

Emma: I like him

Peter: and you should learn to like me too

Emma: ever since u got that tape, my lifes being ruined

Peter: it's okay, u still hav me

Emma: I thought

Emma walks away.

At the gym

Everyone is changing. Jt is da last one and sees Peters video camera. Jt wanted to see the Manny tape everyone been talking about. He started to play the tape. There was Manny flashing and so was emma but it didn't stop there. There was Craig! Bingo! That was it! They were drunk and Peter happened to get on tape so he blackmailed emma. He'd been so stupid. He had to prove that he wanted her back but how?

At craig's

JoeY: oh hi. How's spike and snake doing

Emma: fine

Joey: let me get Manny. Manny!

Manny and Craig came running down the stairs.

Emma: u guys can't tell

Manny: oh it's her

Manny walks away but Craig stops her

Craig: just listen

Emma: peter blackmailed me

Manny: what!

Emma: I felt it too

Manny: I'm sorry

Craig: another one. Let me fight that sick basta-

Manny: I think it would be better, if I lived with her again

Craig: u sure

Manny: yea

Manny kisses Craig. Then Emma and Manny hug.

A day later

Manny: bye

Craig: I love u

They kiss again.

Emma: not be a party pooper but we gotta go

Many: bye

Manny leans over and kisses again.

Emma shakes her head and laughs.


	5. Chapter5 for better for worse

At teacher's class

Teacher: there's gonna be times when ur gonna make a big regret 

Jt: like dating dumb blondes

Emma was hurt by Jt's remark

Toby: or getting sumbody pregnant

Jt stopped laughing and kept quiet

Emma lened over and whispered: nice save, Toby

Kendra: yeah

Liberty: I wouldn't associate with friends of the drugdealer

Jt: She's just mad cuz it ended that way

Toby: u do tend to screw up sometimes J.T

Liberty: and I just happened to know(makes a dorky face)

Toby: remember the pump

Jt got angry. Why was toby acting this way? Why was he flirting with Liberty?

Liberty: it sure has growing

Emma, Toby, and Kendra started to laugh.

Jt: it's still grown ya kno(weak voice)

Teacher: enough! All of you detention

Emma stopped laughing. She had more toture time with peter and Jt was gonna be there!

At the halls

Hazel: I miss him

Paige: get over it

Hazel: Jimmy was perfect

Paige: u have to find a new guy to like

Hazel: I'll neva get a date to my sisters wedding

Paige: I'm sure there will be one single guy

Hazel rolled her eyes. There was no hope.

At detention

Peter was sitting in the front and emma tried to avoid Peter from seeing her but he spotted her quickly.

Peter: Emma!

Emma: not now

Peter tapped his backpack.

Emma: No!

Peter pulled out the tape. Emma quickly ran beside him.

Peter: it took u awhile, apology kiss now!

Everyone was staring. Emma leaned over and then slapped him.

Simpson: Emma

Peter started tapping the tape and sending it everywhere but Jt grabbed the thingie and stopped him from hitting send. JT deleted it.

Jt: thought u mite needed help

Emma smiled. This was a new beginning.

At the store

Paige: get some soda already

Hazel: I'm on a diet remember

Paige: jus take one and lets get out of here

Hazel: hey this one has a chance to win money

Paige: oh joy

Jay grabbed Hazels bottle and opened it to see if it was a winner.

Jay: Sorry try again

Hazel: is that legal

Jay: what do u think

Paige: hurry up

Hazel liked Jay's bad boy attitude.

Jay: here's a winner

Hazel: thanks. Will u a…

Jay: a date huh

Hazel: yea to my stepsisters wedding

Jay: give me the tux and time, I'll be ready to go

Hazel was about to grab a pen and paper when Jay got out a permanent marker.

Jay: write it across my chest

Hazel started writing and could feel some abs.

Hazel: u work out

Jay: u felt um huh

Hazel: ur strong

Paige came to see what was going on.

Paige:hi

Hazel had lost her mind.

A emma's house

Manny: okay Peter blacckmailed you about what

Emma: remember when I was changing into my bikini

Manny: yea. Okay I see. He's such a jerk

Christine(bangs on door): someone here to see you emma

Emma jumps up.

Emma: I'll be back.

Emma swung open the door.

Emma: Jt

Jt: Hi

Emma: how did u get here

She saw Jay's car honk.

Jt: got my sources

Emma: I'm really sorrry

Jt: wanna start over

Emma: yea.

Jt I got u these(hands roses)

Emma: There beautiful(hugs Jt)

At sisters wedding, table

Hazel: Wow

Jay: It's funny how you can beat up 2 200lbs people

Hazel: I'm glad u can come

Jay's foot hits Hazels and they smile.

Jay: ur really cute

Hazel: thanks

Jay looks down and looks up.

Jay: aren't u gonna compliment me back

Hazel: ur-

Jay: kidding

At school bathroom

Emma: strange but my u know what is late

Manny: oh my gosh!

Emma: I mite be

After cheerleading practice

Paige: Jay got Jimmy shot

Hazel: u went out with spinner

Paige: BU t its Jay

Jay honks his civic.

Hazel: there's my ride.

Jay gets out of the car and walks up to them.

Paige folds her arms:Jay

Jay: Paige

Hazel: Hi

Jay:Let me tie your shoes

Hazel: see how sweet he is

Paige points down at her foot. Jay finishes tying her sholaces and look up her skirt.

Hazel: Hey!

Jay: nice polka dots, I'm a big fan of thongs

Jay escorts her to the car and paige rolls her eyes.

At simpsons house

Emma: it's positive

Manny drops her soda and chips.

At Jay's car

Jay stops his car in front of the ravine. Jay and Hazel kiss and then stop. Hazel looks around nervously. Jay's hands start to go up Hazel's thigh and can feel his hands going under her thong and touching her …


	6. Chapter 6 whos ur daddy

Jay and hazel were kissing.

Jay was taking off her thong and she still had her skirt on. HE Quickly put on a stringy bracelet around her arm.

Hazel: WHAT is this?

Jay: a bracelet to prove u had sex wit me

Hazel: more like a fashion don't

JAY: Easy

Jay was quick. HE still had his clothes on and all of her were off. HE started to give pleasure to her breast and she moaned.

Jay: U have the biggest breasts I've ever seen

Hazel: Jay, is that all u want, sex!

JaY: I luv u

Hazel: or my body

Jay: if u wanted to see my u could hav jus asked

Hazel: U should naturally kno

Hazel was shocked by his size. IT was really big.

Switches to emma, manny, jt at school

Emma: I hav no idea who da dad is

Manny: check peter and jt

Jt: if It's that jerk, I'll take full responsibility

Emma: Okay, I gotta get a sample of ur urine for da doctors

After cheerleading practice

Paige: wanna go shopping

Hazel: JAY and I have plans

PaigE: I'm surprised ur not pregnant

Hazel: I use protection very much

Jay car honked and Hazel jumped in it. They went to the ravine.

Jay: I'm really horny (kisses her shoulder)

He start to go up her skirt.

Hazel: Jay, one rule

Jay: okay what

Hazel can't speak because jay is licking her

HE goes out.

Jay: What

Hazel: inever get to u kno hav my turn

Jay: it's all urs

Jay and Hazel start kissing and hazel finally get to lic his abs. They go over to Jay's place.

Hazel: What movie is this

Jay's hand rides up her thigh. Hazel knows she can't handle Jay's lusts. Hazel stops his hand.

Hazel: take it slow

THEY both rip their clothes off and hazel is on top of jay.

HAZel: uh, oh

Jay: U like that don't u

HAZel: yes!yes!yes!

At the hospital

Doctor: here are the results

Manny: how did it go

Emma: Jt is no da father

Manny: what is so bad about that

Emma: peter isn't too.

That could only lead to one person. Craig!


	7. Chapter 7 who's ur daddy part 2

Scene switches to at school

MANny: Whos the father

Emma: do we really have to talk about it

Manny: it's peter isn't it

Scene switches to paige working

Paige: I'm worried for Hazel

Alex: why

Paige: she's dating Jay

Alex: with him, she will have a disease

Paige: really?

Alex: yeah, I broke up with that jerk. Ask emma for more info

Paige slams her cup on the table. Jay was so no gonna get away with this.

Scene swithces at school

Paige: emma!  
Emma: okay, is there another protest you want me to do

Paige: Okay, do you think I wouldn't just talk to you friend to friend

Emma: yea (nods her head)

Paige: okay your right but what about Jay

Emma: that stupid guy gave me gonorhea

Paige: is that curable

Emma: yea, thankfully.

Paige rolled her hand into a fist.

Scene switches to emma's room a month later

Emmas baby has kicked in more and Manny and Craig are getting marrried in two weeks.

Manny: I'll go get the dress, maid of honor

Manny runs out of the basement.

Emma:Craig

Craig: yea

Emma: I have to tell you something but you can't tell Manny

Craig leans in closer.

Emma: you're my baby's father

Craig: how?

Emma: remember the night we were drunk

Craig: yea

Emma: and how you

Craig: don't say it!

Emma: I'm sorry

Emma starts to cry.

Emma: you have to promise

Craig: I do

Emma: even when you get mad or divorce

Craig: I do

Emma leans in his face.

Craig: I promise

Emma looks into his eyes.

Emma: promise me

Emma and Craigs lips meet by accident.

Manny: so do you like pink or..ehmagod

Emma: manny!

Craig starts to kiss Manny but manny pushe him away and slaps him.

Manny: I hate you both. Craig get your refund the wedding is off.

After cheerleading practice

Hazel: bye paige

Paige: halt!

Hazel stops from running.

Paige: you have a disease

Hazel:huh?

Paige gets in Hazel's face.

Paige: Jay gave you a disease

Hazel: I'll get tested!

Hazel walks away.

Hazel get in the car.

Hazel: paige says you gave me std

Jay leans over and kisses her.

Jay: does that really matter

Hazel: yeah

Hazels breaks the kiss.

Hazel: but

Jay puts her hand over her lips and starts kissing her. Hazel pulls her head back so Jay could get a better taste of her neck.

Hazel: Jay

Jay: I'm really horny right now

His hands goes around her waist.

Hazel: I'm concerned

Jay: paige is friends with Alex

Hazel; But paige is my friend

Jay: Can she provide you with this

He pulls down his pants.

Hazel: are you going to insert that into my

Jay: Yeah for real this time

Hazel: let me get tested first

Jay grabs her.

Jay: my horny little twin is waiting

Hazel opens her legs and Jay starts to insert his…


	8. Chapter 8 weddings and lusts

Emma: did we?  
Craig: uh I guess

For the first time, Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to have the baby with JT JT was sweet and all but Snake being with Ms. H (hot spoiler) just would add on to Spike's problems. Manny was her best friend and she was caught kissing Craig.

Emma: I know it's weird but I kind of liked it

Craig: uh me too I guess

Scene switches to Hazel and paige

Paige: since when did you get cold sores

Hazel: I never do

Paige: maybe it's jay

Hazel: your right I'm getting tested

Scene switches to emma and craig

Emma: What are you doing in my room?

Craig: we have to settle things

Emma: Manny won't even look at me

Craig: I love her

Emma: I love you

Craig freezes.

Scene swithces to hazel at doctors

Doctor: looks like you've got syphilis

Hazel: What's that

Doctor: a disease that can be cured.

Hazel never felt so angry in her life.

Scene swithces to hazel at Jay's

Jay: what do you want

Hazel: you gave me a disease

Jay: you asked for it

Hazel: you pressured me

JaY: so get stronger

Hazel starts to cry.

Jay puts her arms around her.

Jay: let me cheer you up

Hazel: I have to get parental permission

Jay: forge it

Hazel cries harder. Jay fusses around with her shirt.

Hazel: Jay stop!

Jay starts unbuttoning her shirt.

Hazel: stop

Jay reaches down

Hazel: not in the mood

Hazel pushes Jay away.

Jay: What's wrong sweet cheeks

Hazel: I have a cold sore which means I can't kiss other guys for awhile

Jay: you have me

Jay kisses her more.

Jay: we are fit for each other

Hazel: All you want is sex

Jay kisses her breast.

Jay: no I don't

Hazel: YOU had sex with me everyday

Jay: you are the only one left

Hazel: we're through

Hazel walks out the door.


End file.
